


I let my boyfriend do gross things to me when I'm depressed

by WhatsNewPussycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Depression, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, F/M, Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsNewPussycat/pseuds/WhatsNewPussycat
Summary: "I want you to fuck my mouth until I puke all over your dick," I told him. He finally looked away from the TV."Yeah?" He grinned and his attention was only on me.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I let my boyfriend do gross things to me when I'm depressed

**Author's Note:**

> just smthn kinda gross i wrote when i was depressed. do yall ever feel like youre kinks get grosser when youre depressed? like, if im sad i want the people in my porn to be sad too.
> 
> mind the tags

I love my boyfriend. He's funny and kind and the best guy I know, but he has a lot of weird fetishes. In the beginning, he introduced them to me slowly: he would give me foot massages or tie me to the headboard. Kinky shit, but normal people kinky shit that everyone thinks about doing. I wasn't into any of it, but I didn't mind indulging him.

Eventually, he upped the stakes. He wouldn't just tie my wrists together, he'd tie my arms and legs together too, so I couldn't move at all. Then he wanted to use a gag on me. I would have been fine with a normal ball gag or an o-ring, but the one he wanted to use had a big fake cock in the middle. It was long enough to press against the back of my throat and make me gag. He said he wanted to hear me choking on a cock while he fucked me. 

"What if it makes me throw up?" I asked and his eyes glazed over, like he was imagining it. 

He wasn't surprised or angry when I shut down most of his ideas. He wanted more, but he didn't need more and he loved me enough to be okay with low level fetish play.

One day, my anti depressants ran out before I got a prescription for a refill. It was Friday and there was nothing I could do until Monday. I didn't manage to get my refill until Tuesday, because my psychiatrist didn't work on Mondays. It was only 4 days without medication, but it messed me up for a few weeks. I called out sick to work and felt like shit. Luckily, my boyfriend was willing to take care of me those couple of weeks.

We were under the covers in our bed and the movie we were watching had a particularly steamy sex scene. For the first time in a long time, I could feel myself getting wet. I realized it had been a while since me and him had any sex.

I put a hand on his thigh and my fingers bumped against his cock. It was half hard. I looked up at him smiled, trying not to laugh. "Excited, huh?"

"If you don't feel up to it, we don't have to."

"I feel up to it," I said as I dragged my fingers along his cock. 

"Mmm, you say that now," he laughed. 

I rolled over so I was on his lap, my tits spilling out from my tank top and resting on his thighs. I pulled down his boxers. My mouth watered at the sight of his chubbed cock, it had been so long since I last saw it. I nuzzled his cock and looked up at him from my eyelashes, but he was still watching the movie. I pouted and took his cock in my hand, softly stroking him. Above me, he yawned. 

I took the head of his cock into my mouth and rubbed my tongue along the underside of his dick. I felt his cock twitch and smiled as I took him down deeper into my mouth. My gag reflex got triggered easily, so I could only comfortably take half of his cock into my mouth, but I tried going deeper anyway. As usual, I started gagging at the halfway point. I started to pull back but then my boyfriend stopped me.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned, as he his hand on the back of my head. He twined his fingers in my hair and pushed me down a bit, making me choke again. His dick was fully hard now. Normally, I didn't like the feeling of gagging, but at that moment it was nice to feel anything at all. I felt like a dirty slut, more concerned with my boyfriends dick than my own well being. 

After gagging on his dick until it was coated in my drool, I pulled myself off. I stroked his slimy cock with one hand as I tried to catch my breath. The gross squelching sounds only made me wetter.

"I want you to fuck my mouth until I puke all over your dick," I told him. He finally looked away from the TV.

"Yeah?" He grinned and his attention was only on me.

I stuck my tongue out for him and licked the head of his cock. "I din't ant ou to fuck my face efore,' I said with my tongue lolling out of my mouth, "ut is's okay now. Be as wough as ou ant," I bobbed up and down on his dick, gagging every time I left him further into my throat, then pulled off to take a breath. "Make me fucking puke." I breathed.

He pushed my hand out of the way so he could hold his cock himself. His other hand gripped my hair hard as he stroked himself, looking at my open mouth.

"Fuck, you're such a slut," he moaned as he slapped the head of his dick against my tongue. 

When I closed my lips around it, he pushed my head down so my mouth engulfed half his cock. I instinctively started to suck but he told me to stop. "I want to come just from fucking your throat. Relax and let me in," he said. I let my jaw go limp as he rubbed his cock against my tongue, thrusting shallowly. Then he pushed my head down slowly, until I started gagging and coughing. He kept me there for a minute and then some. It was uncomfortable, so I put my hand on his thighs and tried to push up, wanting to take a breath. He took mercy on me and pulled me up by my hair. "Sorry babe," he said, biting his lip and looking down on me. "I just think it's so hot when you gag like that," he said fisting his cock, using my spit as lube. The sound it made was a disgusting squelch.

After I calmed down a bit and told him I was ready to try again, he pulled my head back down onto his cock and started rolling his hips, up into my mouth. He was facefucking me, but gently enough that I didn't choke. He eased my throat into it. Centimeter by centimeter he pulled me further down on his cock and lifted his hips up higher. Soon, I was gagging again, but this time I didn't try to stop him. Using both hands, he pulled me as far down on his dick as I would go. I felt the head of his cock pop into my throat for a second before I coughed so violently he pulled out so I could breathe again. There was drool all over his lap but no vomit yet.

"You're doing so good for me, baby," he said before pulling me back down and lifting his hips up so his cock was back in my throat. He wasn't touching his cock at all anymore, trying to get off purely from my mouth alone. This time, he kept thrusting through my coughs, his cock popping in and out of my throat, irritating me and making me gag. "Fuck yeah... fuck yeah... my cock feels so good in your fuckhole."

"Gulklkg, glugkj, gllugck" was the only noise I could make. I could feel the vomit rise in my stomach. Saliva filled my mouth along with the taste of pennies. Even though I knew he wanted me to throw up all over his dick, I felt embarrassed. I pushed away from him, sinking my nails into his thighs when he wouldn't let me go. The pain just made him groan and thrust harder. Most of his dick was in my mouth or down my throat at this point, but there was room for more. He pushed my head down with as much force as he could, until my nose was pressed against his pubes. I tried to inhale, but I couldn't with my throat full of cock and snotty nose pressed against his pelvis. There were tears streaking my face.

I was panicking but he didn't seem to care; he wouldn't let me go. I thought about what my boyfriend was doing, the fact that my struggling made him hotter and harder, and the vomit finally came up. I felt it in my throat, pressing against his cock. When it couldn't get out, it spilled from my nose, making it burn. Finally noticing what was happening, my boyfriend pulled his cock out my throat. Hot, chunky liquid fell around his cock and he moaned. 

He used the hand that wasn't entwined in my hair to jerk his cock off, not caring that I was vomiting all over his hand. He just kept squeezing his dick, rubbing vomit all over it and enjoying himself. He was breathing harder, panting getting faster.

Looking down at all my puke, I threw up again. He groaned and pulled on my hair making me look at him. I was close to sobbing, my lips wobbling and eyes full of tears. There was mucus mixed with vomit running down my nose as I looked up at him. His movements became more jerky as he moved faster, clearly close to cumming. His eyes traced over the expression on my face and the vomit all over his lap and he stroked one last time before cum spurted from his pisshole onto my face. It mixed with the half digested pasta and chicken he had made for dinner as he kept milking his orgasm. I spit out the last of the vomit still in my mouth and watched.

"Stick out your tongue, baby, please," he said. I stuck my tongue out. He pressed his dirty cock against it and squeezed out one last creamy load. I instinctively suckled on his cockhead, sucking off the cum and vomit, holding it in my mouth. I winced at the sour taste, but I didn't spit it out yet. I opened my mouth to show him the mess he made, like I always did when I gave him a blowjob. "Now swallow." A shudder went through me as I complied. It was so disgusting, it was hard to get it down my throat but I managed.

"Fuck, babe. That was wonderful." He praised me and finally stop squeezing the hair on the back of my head, instead running his hands through the tangled mess "That was so good. Thank you so much. Next time will you let me piss in you?"


End file.
